Novelty Pokémon
Novelty Pokémon are special non-canon Pokémon given away during events on GPX+ or bred by the administrators to distribute through the site. Unlike regular Pokémon, Novelty Pokémon cannot be captured during normal gameplay in the main handheld games, but are instead based on other concepts from the Pokémon franchise or conceived by the staff. Novelties derived from normal Pokémon are normally either a recolor of a Pokémon (sometimes using a different, but official, sprite than the one for their "non-Novelty" version) or a custom sprite designed for the site. Most Novelties are breedable, allowing users who missed them on initial distribution to hopefully obtain one from the Shelter; the non-breedable versions are therefore rarer, but can still be obtained during normal play on GPX+. The most "common" or popular novelties are currently Slime Slugma and Dracowymsy, the former as a result of the "Pudding Vat" achievement, and the latter due to mass breeding from an overproduction of Ditto in the lab (as the rarity was recently changed to Common). Crystal Onix and Bidofo are the rarest sighted; the reason for Crystal Onix's rarity is unknown, but because Bidofo and Bidoof eggs appear very similar, it's likely that many of the Novelty version are being ignored in the shelter unless people hover over the egg to identify it properly or a Bidoof egg is in the shelter at the same time. Breedable Novelties Each of these Novelty Pokémon has a second rarity aside from their "Novelty" status; this is purely for breeding purposes, allowing the script to determine the probabilities of producing eggs from the Novelty and its partner. Novelties based on real Pokémon have the same "breeding" rarity as their canon counterpart (for example, Crystal Onix is Uncommon while Zergoose is Rare). The exception to this is Dracowymsy, which is not derived from any canon Pokémon and can only be bred with Ditto (since all Dracowymsy are female, they cannot breed with themselves). As a result, it will always produce Dracowymsy eggs, but will always have a poor relationship with its partner ("The two Pokémon can barely stand to look at each other"). Although Pokii is also not derived from a canon Pokémon, the staff retroactively made it "derived" from Pineco as a joke; as a result, it shares its Uncommon rarity for breeding purposes. Due to the coding put in place for it, any Pineco with a Pokii as its parent will hatch genderless. Non-Breedable Novelties Misc. Only the Spiky-Eared Pichu is known in this category. It was released as an award for the "Incident in Yellow Forest" exploration. It is not breedable nor does it evolve. Corrupted Forms Shadow Lugia and Primal Dialga were initially released as normal Novelty Pokémon relatively early in the history of GPX+, while Fake Groudon was initially revealed as a hoax in Zerxer's party (the released Novelty for that month was Remorage). To expand the accessibility of these Pokémon and make Fake Groudon available to the public, the GPX+ staff introduced Corruption Orbs, summon-like items that could alter the normal Lugia, Dialga, and Groudon eggs into their Novelty forms. Zombidofo was released last, around the time when Corruption Orbs were introduced, and (due to being created from a Bidofo egg) is most likely the rarest. While Shadow Lugia, Primal Dialga, and Fake Groudon cannot be bred, Zombidofo is actually breedable, but cannot breed Zombidofo eggs. MissingNo. The popular "glitch" Pokémon from Red and Blue can only be obtained by clicking on the "Little Man", a small sprite that very rarely appears on the left-hand side of the header during normal browsing of GPX+. The different forms are obtained by form-changing after a 5-day wait. Fossilized Pokémon These fossilized forms of fossil-related Pokémon can be obtained by resurrecting fossil fragments, such as the Skull Fossil or Old Amber, which the user's Pokémon can find while exploring the Underground. Category:Pokémon